MP8
by Doug4422
Summary: Kim Pulls Ron, and his old music bandmates out of retirement, and back into the spotlight, will it work, or will the differences cause the band to fall apart at the seams?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I _**DO **__**NOT**_ own the rights to Kim Possible, or any of the songs contained herein, Kim Possible is © Disney Entertainment, and all songs contained herein are © by the songwriters that wrote them, and the music companies that hold the rights. The storyline is mine, I make no profit from this.

_A/N: This is definitely an AU, as Brick is supposed to have failed his senior year seven times, and graduated a year ahead of Ron, in this case, both of them are in the same grade, and both of them have been friends since their elementary school days, and in this one, Brick won't touch Bonnie with a ten foot pole, meaning that their relationship never existed._

**MP8**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

_**After five years in a semi-retired state, Kim pulls Ron, and his old band out of retirement, and back into the music spotlight.**_

_**Will they make it big in the world of music, or will the subtle differences between the group members cause this budding new project fall apart at the seams?**_

**Prologue**

Ron turned, and looked at the old bomb shelter one last time before heading down the small slope, and back toward town,

"What's on your mind, Ron-man?" asked Brick Flagg, as Ron suddenly fell in step with his best friend since first grade.

"Ah, I just got a feeling, like this isn't the last time we're gonna see the old basement . . . something tells me that we're gonna be back in there again, doing what we do best, music." Ron replied, looking into the eyes of the larger man.

"I doubt that'll happen, with "_**Bonnie Bitch**_" practically holding a gun to Tara, Hope, and Marcella . . . I just don't see it happening." Brick replied.

"Times change, Brickster, and people change . . . somewhere down the line, I'm expecting K.P. to finally go off the deep end with Bon-Bon, and put her through a wall one of these days." Ron replied.

"Maybe, but we both know that Kim won't go that far, she might make Bonnie think twice, but she's not going to physically hurt her. As far as Kim's concerned, Bonnie would be a waste of her time." Brick stated confidently.

"Yeah, but still, stopping three of the best singers, and players I have ever heard . . . what the hell gives?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but you know Bonnie, Ron-man, if she's not the center of attention, she doesn't like it, that includes being in a music band of any kind." Brick stated sagely.

"Yeah, true." Ron replied, his eyes now looking at his left foot as he walked down the well worn path.

"So, what do you plan to do with all those songs you wrote?" Brick asked.

"Who knows, I'll probably just toss them in the old trunk in my closet, maybe someday, I could sell them." Ron stated off-handedly.

"Want to hear a suggestion?" Brick asked.

"Sure." Ron replied, looking at Brick carefully.

"I say burn 'em." Brick responded without even breaking his stride.

"_**BURN THEM?!**_" Ron stated, horror struck, "_**BURN THEM?!**_ Do you have any idea how long it took for me to write even half of them?"

"Yeah, burn 'em . . . I say they're gonna get us into more trouble than they're worth one of these days, especially if Kim ever sees them." Brick commented.

"Maybe . . . but still, they might make me enough to get into college, or a good culinary school." Ron replied.

"Still hoping to getting into the Middleton Academy of Culinary Arts, Ron-man?" Brick asked.

"Yeah . . . I mean, that's like, the top school for chefs all over the world." Ron stated, a far off look coming over his face.

"And with Kim planning to go to Upperton University, that means that both of you will remain in the Tri-City area." Brick stated.

"What are you gonna do when you graduate, Brickster?" Ron asked.

"Probably go to Upperton University, and try out for the football team, who knows, I might make it." Brick stated.

"That's a tall order to fill, they've had championship seasons for the last ten years." Brick stated, looking at Brick carefully.

"Yeah, but first, we have to get into, and finish High School." Brick stated.

"True that, partner." Ron stated.

"And that's like five years from now." Brick reminded Ron, letting him know that both are on their last year in Junior High.

"Yep, one more year in Middle School, and we move about four miles into Middleton High, and the last four years of Secondary Education." Ron stated, as the old bomb shelter disappeared over their shoulders, and into the pitch blackness.

* * *

_Here I am, back into it, new year, new fic. I hope you enjoy this one, for a start, are you getting a clear picture yet as to what has happened so far? I'm not going to spoil it, but things will get more interesting from here on out._

_Keep the reviews coming,_

**_Doug_**


	2. Chapter 1: Five Years Later

**Chapter 1**

**Five Years Later**

Ron was running late, and he knew it, Kim would be over any minute to help him pack, so they could head to their new apartment near the campus of Upperton University.

Kim was nervous, Ron knew that, she was planning too far ahead, she had not even gotten her acceptance letter from the Dean's office yet, and, in Ron's opinion, her visit to the campus didn't go off as well as it could have, being interrupted for a mission call only about twenty seconds into it.

"He's upstairs, Kimberly, I don't think he's gotten out of the shower yet." Ron's mother, Ellen Stoppable stated, as Ron heard a voice carry up the stairs, a voice he knew all too well.

"I'll just go up to the attic and wait, Mrs. Stoppable, thanks." Kim replied, and Ron began to hear the familiar squeak of the stairs, and the opening, and closing of the attic door.

"I'd better hurry, before she starts getting impatient." Ron said to himself, dragging his razor over his face, and finishing up.

_In the attic:_

Kim had situated herself on the foot of Ron's bed, and was starting to get comfortable, today would be the first time that they would move into their own apartment . . . it was close to the campus of Upperton University, convenient to the campus of both Upperton University, and Middleton Academy of Culinary Arts, within at least five miles of both, but still within the limits of the city of Middleton.

"Come on, Ron . . . I only rented the van for today, we need to get ready." Kim hollered from where she was sitting.

"I'll be up in a minute, KP . . . if you want, you can start on the closet." Ron stated.

Kim got up form the bed, and walked to the closet, that's when she saw the large trunk sitting on the floor.

Many times, she had asked what was in there, Ron had said that it was '_nothing in particular_,' and let the subject drop, never, in her mind, satisfying her curiosity, this time, she would find out, as she noticed that the trunk was unlocked, meaning that someone had been in it recently.

Kim opened the trunk carefully, the old cast iron hinges squeaked due to time, and rust, and the heavy steel lid was hard to get open because of it, but she finally was able to open it up to full volume. She saw several pieces of paper scattered all around it, along with a green spiral notebook, she quickly grabbed the notebook, and began to flip through the yellowed pages, what she saw made her eyes grow bigger, and bigger as she went.

The notebook was littered with very strange poems, as though they were song lyrics, and the pieces of yellowed paper below the notebook appeared to be handwritten sheet music, in Ron's handwriting. Kim quickly began to pick up on this, Ron had written song lyrics, and the music to go along with them, as several of the pieces of sheet music had the lyrics from the notebook printed on them, in neat block letters, making it very easy to read.

Kim picked up one of the old pieces of sheet music, and read it carefully, she noticed the title, '_So Young_,' above it, and, in Ron's untidy handwriting, it read:

_Needs a higher female voice._

'_This is absolutely beautiful . . . when did Ron have the time to do all of this?_' Kim thought to herself, flipping through the old pieces of sheet music at a rapid pace, that's when a voice from directly behind her caught her attention.

"I see you found my old trunk." Ron stated, in a monotone.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Kim asked.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to." Ron replied.

"Why not," Kim replied, now turning to look Ron in the face, "these are beautiful, Ron, they can still be worked out."

"No, they can't Kim . . . the band hasn't played together in five years, and it was all because of someone you know all too well." Ron replied, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Let me guess . . . Bonnie?" Kim asked, to which, Ron nodded.

"What happened, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Well, it was pretty simple . . . remember back in Eighth Grade, when I seemed to disappear for hours at a time?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Kim replied, nodding her head.

"I was working with a garage band I had got together, we called ourselves MP7, but within six months, it was all over, because of Bonnie's little rant about being in a musical group being beneath the status of a cheerleader." Ron recalled.

"Who all was in the group?" Kim asked.

"There was me, Brick, Tara, Hope, Marcella, Felix, and Zita, and we had a good thing going, I had starting writing our own material, and we were gearing up to practice for our first gig, when Bonnie showed up, and basically went on a rampage, splitting the group up right then, and there." Ron stated.

"Why didn't you guys get back together?" Kim asked.

"Well, dear Bonnie had taken to watching Tara, Marcella, and Hope so closely, it became rather impossible for us to get together again without her knowing about it. That kinda brought an end to it." Ron recalled.

"Tell you what, if I can get the rest of the group to agree to it, what would you say about reforming, and adding me to the group?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, Kim . . . it's been a long time, and we first need to get Bonnie out of the way, so she won't be able to interfere." Ron stated.

"It's a simple question, Ron, and it requires a simple yes, or no answer." Kim replied.

"Alright, Kim . .. If we can convince the others, then we can start up again." Ron stated.

"And Bonnie?" Kim asked.

"Leave her to me, KP . . . I got an idea." Ron replied, as he walked to the closet, and pulled out a blue two piece suit, and a white shirt, smiling, he turned to Kim,

"I know where to find her . . . but, there's a catch." Ron stated, smiling.

* * *

_Middleton Country Club, the next day:_

Ron walked out of the passengers side of Kim's car, with a smile on his face, as he walked up to the doorman.

"Hello, George." Ron stated, addressing the doorman by first name.

"Good morning, sir." George stated absentmindedly, while looking at Kim, who was dressed in a beautiful blue dress that stopped at about mid calf, she was wearing black heels, and dark colored pantyhose, her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing her favorite black silk ribbon around her neck, holding it closed was a gold choker, with a glittering ruby dead center of it.

"Kim Possible." the doorman said, greeting Kim as though she were an old friend.

"That would be me, but I'm here on my boyfriend's membership." Kim stated.

"I think we can get you your own membership, Miss Possible, it's the least I can do after you saved my life during that freak thunderstorm last year." George stated.

"I'm not here for me, sir." Kim stated again.

"Is Bonnie Rockwaller here today, George?" Ron asked, to which George quickly turned around, and looked carefully at Ron.

"Ah, the loser . . . yes, Miss Rockwaller is dining with us this afternoon." George stated, in a rather rude voice.

"Thank you, George . . . Kim." Ron stated, offering his arm to Kim, who politely refused, and nodded to Ron to go in without her. Once Ron was out of earshot, Kim rounded on George.

"Word of warning. If I ever hear you talk about him like that in my presence again, you will meet my bad side in a hurry. Do I make myself clear?" Kim stated, her dissatisfaction evident in her face.

George gulped loudly,

"I . . . I'm only referring to him the way Miss Rockwaller does." he stammered.

"I. Don't. Care." Kim stated in measured tones, "Never talk about him like that in my presence again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." George stated, snapping to attention very quickly, as Kim walked past him, her cheeks still inflamed with anger, and her expression still livid.

Once into the main reception area, Kim found the club owner, and Ron, in full flow, apparently, it seems that the doorman was the only one that treated Ron like dirt in this place, because the owner seemed to like Ron very much, and kept calling him '_boss_' for some reason.

"Oh, Richard . . . allow me to introduce you to the only woman in my life, Kim Possible." Ron stated, taking Kim's hand quickly, and guiding him over to the club owner.

"So _**you're**_ the one that landed the club's most eligible bachelor, huh?" Richard asked, smiling.

"That's me." Kim stated, smiling.

"Hey, Richard, do me a favor, and kind of let Bonnie Rockwaller know that I'm here, but don't mention me by name." Ron stated.

"How about I use the line of Middleton's Most Eligible Millionaire Bachelor." Richard stated, a chuckle coming to his voice.

"Well, I still have over half a billion, but I think that might not be good enough." Ron stated.

"Okay, how about the Duke of Kaandaq?" Richard stated, smiling at Ron, who seemed a bit floored.

"I don't have that kind of money, and you know it." Ron stated, chuckling slightly.

"It seems you have forgotten, the king conferred that title on you over a year ago, when you were able to whip up his favorite dessert in little under an hour." Richard stated, a knowing glint in he eyes.

"I almost forgot about that . . . good catch, Richard. Yeah, we'll use that." Ron replied, chuckling slightly.

"Right this way, Your Grace." Richard stated, his voice rising, so that it could filter to the table of Bonnie Rockwaller, only about a couple of feet from the podium where the Maitre'd normally stood.

"Might I be able to accompany Your grace to his table?" Kim asked, her voice holding a tone of laughter, and her eyes glittering with a slight hint of mirth behind them.

"Of course, milady." Ron replied, sniggering behind his hand.

It didn't take long for Bonnie Rockwaller to find her way to the podium, as Richard returned to it.

"Ah, Miss Rockwaller. How may I be of service to you?" Richard asked, looking carefully at Bonnie.

"Who is the dignitary you just seated?" she asked.

"That, my dear, is the Duke of Kaandaq, he's a major singer, and songwriter . . . only problem is that he has yet to land a record deal." Richard stated calmly.

"Is he any good?" Bonnie asked.

"They say he's one of the best . . . think Paul McCartney, or John Lennon, but on a much grander scale." Richard replied, smiling slightly.

"I _**SOOO**_ have to meet him." Bonnie squealed, making a beeline for Ron's favorite table.

Once there, Bonnie quickly recognized Kim, who was sitting facing her, the duke seemed to have his back turned, and he was purposely hiding his face for some strange reason.

"So, K . . . I see you finally stepped up in the world." Bonnie stated, a smug look on her face, as Kim seemed to smile a venomous smile.

Ron turned slowly in his seat, and stared at Bonnie with a looked that screamed murder.

"You might say that." he stated coldly.

"_**YOU'RE THE DUKE OF KAANDAQ?!**_" Bonnie yelled for everyone in the club to hear.

"Good eyes, Bonnie, I've held that title for a year now." Ron stated, never losing his composure.

"What are _**YOU**_ doing here, loser?" Bonnie asked with nothing but venom in her voice.

"I happen to be a Platinum Card holder of this club, Bonnie, unlike a certain smug cheerleader I know, that happens to only be a Gold Card holder." Ron stated, his voice equally dripping with sarcasm, and venom.

"I'll have you know that my family is on the Board of Directors of this club." Bonnie stated.

"So am I. In fact, I was elected Board President, and Chairman two months ago, around the same time as your parents were voted off the board." Ron stated, smiling widely, and finally revealing his trump card to Bonnie.

"That's impossible, the chairman's name is Andrew Lipsky." Bonnie stated boldly.

"You must not read your monthly bulletins, he was kicked off the board two months ago, and an emergency board meeting was held, I got both the nomination, and the position by a unanimous decision, while your parents were kicked off the board for their fourth no-show meeting." Ron stated, just as boldly, smiling even wider.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Bonnie screamed.

"By the way, Bonnie . . . step into my office." Ron stated, leading Bonnie out of the dining area, and up a set of ornate stairs to the second floor, along the hallway, were several offices, each one with a brass placard next to the door, they finally stopped in front of a set of Walnut double doors, with the largest placard of all was set, it simply read:

_R. Stoppable_

_President_

_Chairman of the Board_

"This has got to be a bad dream." Bonnie stated, looking at the placard, with her mouth hanging open.

"Nope, it's all real." Ron stated, as the door closed as Kim stepped over the threshold. Ron then quickly rounded on Bonnie with fire in his eyes.

"What the hell is this crap I hear about you abusing your status within this club to elbow, and force your way into the kitchens?" Ron stated viciously, his face getting redder, and redder as he spoke.

"As a gold card member, I am allowed into the kitchens." Bonnie stated.

"That was put to a stop three months ago, when the State Health Inspector came in here on a surprise visit, and saw patrons in the kitchen, making demands of the chefs, and staff . . . one of them was you, Bonnie." Ron stated, his voice deepening, and becoming more menacing.

"It's not off limits to a gold card member, which I am." Bonnie stated.

"That was voted on three months ago, and decided that it was too much of a risk to the health of both the kitchen staff, and the patrons to let people back there, didn't you read the flyer we handed out around that time?" Ron stated.

"I received no such thing, only the usual flyer asking for contributions, of which I generously donated." Bonnie replied, still with her smug attitude.

"You should've read the back of that flyer, and the notice it had on it, because signing that flyer made you responsible for reading, and knowing the new regulations to Gold Card members, if you signed it without reading it, it's not my fault." Ron stated, smiling.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Bonnie asked, in her usual smug, snobby voice.

"I plan on revoking your status in this club, and barring you from ever returning." Ron stated, smiling even more widely.

"I can fight that, you have no proof, or grounds for revoking my membership, besides, you need the vote of the board for that, and right now, I'm a lock to win the annual golf tournament." Bonnie stated, now crossing her hands across her chest with a huff, and a smug look.

"Excuse me, Mr. Chairman, might I make a suggestion as an observer?" Kims stated, looking at Ron carefully.

"Go ahead, Kim." Ron stated, now looking at his girlfriend.

"I think I can figure a way around that . . . as Chairman and Board president, you have the right to hand down certain loss of privileges to club members without board approval, am I correct?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I can reduce status, I can even suspend them from the course." Ron stated.

Kim quickly pulled Ron off to the side, and talked to him.

"Ron, remember what Bonnie was crowing about earlier?" Kim stated.

"Her Gold Card status?" Ron asked.

"No." Kim replied.

"About stepping up?" Ron asked again.

"No . . . she's in line to win the golf tournament, remember, you can bar her from it, right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I can, I forgot about that, thanks, Kim." Ron said, now turning to Bonnie with a hard edge in his eyes.

"Remember . . . that trophy you're going for? It's not called the _**Chairman's**_ Cup for nothing." Ron stated, smiling evilly at Bonnie.

"What about it, I'm a cinch for it, no one can even touch me, I'm in a sweet spot this year." Bonnie stated.

"That's where you're wrong . . . there is _**one**_ person that can still touch you, and you happen to be talking to him." Ron stated, now leveling a hard edged gaze at Bonnie.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Bonnie asked, horror struck.

"I can disqualify you from the tournament, and revoke your carte blanche at the club, reducing you to nothing more than a simple member." Ron stated, his eyes taking on an almost evil appearence.

"_**YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!**_" Bonnie screamed.

"Oh yes I can, I can do it, and without board approval." Ron stated calmly, almost dangerously.

"But that would reduce me to nothing more than a . . ." Bonnie began.

"Commoner . . . a _**loser**_?" Ron finished.

Bonnie shrieked in rage, and began to get up from her seat.

"Don't even get up, and head for the door, Bonnie, or I will reduce your membership quicker than you can say, '_Check, please_.'" Ron stated, smiling at the fact that he had Bonnie caught between a rock, and a hard place.

"_**WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?**_" Bonnie stated through clenched teeth.

"I want you to _**SIT DOWN**_, and _**SHUT UP!**_" Ron stated, finally raising his voice. Bonnie sat down quickly. She knew that to incur the Wrath of Ron Stoppable meant pain the likes of which she had never felt before, nor did she ever want to feel it.

"Now, here's the deal, are your ears working?" Ron asked.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Bonnie screamed, this quickly earned her a raised eyebrow from Ron, who's ears began to resemble curls of raw beef.

"What?" She asked, her voice dropping to an almost meek demeanor.

"Tell Marcella Rodriguez to meet me at The Basement in two hours, she'll know what you're talking about, and to bring her keyboards . . . repeat it." Ron stated.

"Is this about that _**BAND**_ thing?" Bonnie asked, putting a heavy emphasis on the word _band_.

"That is none of your damned business, now, repeat it." Ron stated.

"You're ruining _**MY**_ life over something that should've been left in Junior High?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm ruining your life like you tried to ruin mine . . . now . . . _**REPEAT WHAT I TOLD YOU TO TELL MARCELLA!!**_" Ron stated, his voice once again rising in volume.

"Your basement, two hours, bring her keyboards." Bonnie repeated.

"Not my basement . . . _**THE**_ Basement." Ron stated.

"Okay, The Basement . . . two hours . . . bring her keyboards." Bonnie recited.

"Now, remember, if she doesn't show up in two hours, you can kiss your carte blanche buh-bye." Ron stated, smiling, as Bonnie headed for the door.

"Oh, Bonnie." Ron stated, smiling as Bonnie whirled around, angrier than ever.

"_**I GOT IT, I GOT IT! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!**_" she bellowed.

"Make sure to pay your tab before you leave." Ron stated, as Bonnie slammed the door behind her, knocking a picture of Ron's father off the wall.

"Now all we can do is hope that Bonnie gets the message to Marcella." Ron stated, as he got out of the high backed leather chair, and walked to the door, with Kim at his right.

"Wow . . . I haven't seen Bonnie that hot since Graduation." Kim stated.

"That's her problem, you know what they say . . . '_what comes around goes around_,' and for her, it's going around." Ron replied, smiling widely.

* * *

_Later that evening:_

"Okay, who should we call first?" Kim asked, as Ron sat at his desk, his phone in hand.

"Felix." Ron said again, smiling.

"Why Felix?" Kim asked.

"He's one of the best drummers I know, he was with us from the beginning, and I would prefer that he be behind the drums again." Ron stated.

"Alright, Felix." Kim replied, as Ron dialed the number of Felix Renton on his cell phone.

"_Hello_." came the voice on the other end.

"Felix, buddy, this is Ron, waddup?" Ron asked

"Same old thing, I got turned down by Upperton University, bud, so it looks like I'll not be rooming with you and Kim." Felix stated.

"Forget about that, I got something better, you got your old drum set handy?" Ron asked.

"Sure do, why?" Felix asked.

"Because I'm getting the band back together." Ron replied.

"You're _**KIDDING?!**_" Felix exclaimed.

"Nope." Ron replied.

"On one condition." Felix stated.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"That Marcella's there." Felix stated.

"No problem, she'll be there." Ron stated.

"I'll believe that when Zita picks me up in the van." Felix stated.

"Get ready." Ron replied, smiling.

"Alright, but you'd better not be pulling my leg, Ron-man." Felix replied.

"I'm not . . . I'll see you at The Basement in two hours." Ron replied.

The rest of the calls went smoothly, and when the last call to Brick was made, Ron shut his cell phone off, and placed it into his pocket.

"Well . . . we'd better get moving, KP . . . we got about a twenty minute ride ahead of us." Ron stated.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"You'll see." Ron stated, as he took Kim's hand, and led her out of their apartment, and to the small parking lot next to it, where Kim's car was parked.

* * *

_Two chapters in one night, I must be doing something right. [poet and don't know it, LOL_

_Get ready, ladies, and gentlemen, the party has just begun._

_As always, keep the reviews coming,_

_**Doug**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of Something Good

**Song rights: **"_Knights in White Satin_" as performed by The Moody Blues, "_Twilight Zone_" as performed by Golden Earring, "_The Search is Over_" as performed by Survivor, "_Where Does My heart Beat Now?_' as performed by Celine Dion**.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Start of Something Good**

Kim pulled into a field about ten miles south of Middleton that she recognized, the field itself was a very popular make out spot for the local teenagers, but the area they were in was rarely seen by anyone that went up t\he main road, it was set further back near a wooded area that everyone in the Tri-City area stated was haunted, but, for some unexplained reason, the teenagers in the area stopped using the field as a make out spot fifteen years ago.

"Well . . . here we are." Ron stated, getting out of the car, and looking around with a huge smile on his face.

"Where are we?" Kim asked.

"Well . . . the field over there used to be a make out spot, but that stopped about fifteen years ago." Ron stated, a slight smile on his face.

"So . . . why are we here?" Kim asked.

"See that little knoll over there?" Ron asked, pointing to the right, and a small, almost unnoticeable knoll in the field.

"Yeah." Kim replied, still unsure of where the conversation was heading.

"Well, the knoll itself isn't special, it's what its hiding." Ron stated.

"And what might that be?" Kim asked.

"There's a door on the other side, it's camouflaged, behind the door, is an old bomb shelter." Ron replied.

"A bomb shelter?" Kim asked.

"Yeah . . . it's where we used to practice." Ron replied.

"Where who used to practice?" Kim asked.

At that time, the sound of a vehicle engine caught Kim's attention.

The lights were attached to a brand new Dodge 4x4 pickup, it was silver in color, and behind the wheel, was a rather large man with blonde hair.

"_**RON-MAN!!**_" came a voice from the drivers side fo the pickup.

"Hey, Brickster, welcome home, buddy." Ron stated, seeing the tall, muscular former Quarterback of the Middleton High football team, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Brick? Why aren't you at Upperton University?" Kim asked, looking at Brick carefully.

"Oh, same old, same old, Kim . . . got cut from the football team, no team, no scholarship, no scholarship, no college." Brick replied in an almost ho-hum manner.

"Oh, Brick . . . I'm so sorry." Kim replied, looking at Brick with almost consoling eyes.

"Ah, don't be," Brick replied quickly, "I'm a better bass player than I ever was a quarterback." Brick replied, now pulling a locked case from the bed of the pickup, and smiling as he showed it to Ron.

"You're more than that, and you know it, Brick." Ron stated, giving Brick a stern gaze.

"Okay, so I sang a couple of songs too . . . big tap-dancing whoop, you handled most of the male leads, Ron-man." Brick stated smoothly.

"You were also the tech man, and engineer of the group, buddy, you always kept the equipment running." Ron replied.

"Speaking of that, I'd better go fire up the beast, I got some gas for it . . . let's just hope it hasn't cashed it in all together." Brick stated, walking up to the knoll, and disappearing behind it.

"'_The Beast_?'" Kim asked.

"Gas powered generator," Ron stated watching Brick disappear, "we called it the beast because for the first couple of minutes after it was started, it sounded like it was going to explode."

Ron got a sheepish grin, as the sounds of Brick cursing filled the air.

"Sounds like it's living up to its name." Kim replied, smiling as Brick walked out of the bomb shelter.

"_**GODDAMNED PIECE OF SHIT!!**_" Brick bellowed, tossing a wrench into the ground, where it sunk halfway up the shank in the soft ground.

"Brick . . . not around Kim, please." Ron chided.

"Better get used to it, Kim . . . you'll hear a ton of it from me if things aren't going right." Brick replied, a sheepish smile coming over his face.

"What happened this time?": Ron asked.

"Oh, the damned electric motor's burned out. I'll have to go to Granada's and buy a new one." Brick replied, now grabbing a grease rag near the door, and wiping his hands.

"Maybe not." Ron replied, his eyes suddenly lighting up as if someone flipped a switch in his head on.

"What do you mean?" Brick asked, as Ron pulled out his cell phone.

Ron hurriedly dialed Felix's cell phone number, and got an answer.

"Yo, Felix." Ron stated, "Got a minute?"

"_Your minutes, Ron-man . . . start talking._" Felix replied.

"Hey, can you swing by Granada's on the way up here, buddy . . . looks like the beast decided to take a giant one on Brick, and he needs a new electric motor." Ron replied.

"_I can go better than that . . . I got a mini generator that I use to power my spare chair, I'm sure I can jury rig it for Son of the Best_." Felix stated, he then added, as an afterthought, "_Maybe I should swing by Granada's on the way, though._"

"Might be a good idea, just in case it doesn't work." Ron replied.

"_The girls there yet?_" Felix asked.

"Not yet, it's only me, Kim, and Brick, but if I'm knowing the girls, I'm willing to bet that Tara and Hope are out shopping, and Marcella's in her phantom jet on the way here." Ron replied.

"_**YOU SPRUNG TARA?!**_" Felix asked.

"Yep, Marcella, and Hope too . . . trust me, you're gonna love how I did it, too." Ron replied, chuckling a little.

"_See ya when I get there, bud._" Felix stated, as he hung cut the connection.

At that point in time, a black Corvette pulled up behind Brick's pickup, and Marcella got out of the beautiful sports car, smiling as she pulled a long case out of the back.

"_Hola, amigos_." she said, looking at the three near the entrance.

"And there's the Mistress of the Keyboards . . . hey, Marcella." Ron replied, looking at the Latin-American beauty, and smiling.

"Hey, Marci." Brick added, smiling as he turned around, and saw Marcella.

"_**BRICK!!**_" Marcella squealed, and ran toward the blonde, he was greeted with a huge hug, then a swift punch to the shoulder.

"_**OW!**_ What was that for?" Brick asked, now rubbing his now smarting shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back in town?" Marcella asked.

"Sorry . . . it was a little last minute. I was only in town for ten minutes when I got Ron's call." Brick stated.

"Besides, we gotta wait." Ron stated.

"Let me guess . . . the beast?" Marcella asked.

"Yep." Brick replied.

"It finally died?" Marcella asked, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Yeah . . . the electric motor finally burned out on it, so, Felix is gonna stop by Granada's to pick up a new one."

"You sprung Felix?" Marcella asked, her voice raising in surprise.

"All of them, Marcella . . . we sprung 'em all." Ron replied, causing Marcella to squeal loudly.

"As for the beast, I told you boys it should've been put out to pasture last time it went on the fritz." Marcella stated.

"I know you did, but we didn't have the money to replace it, remember?" Brick replied, he then quickly added, "Use your head, girl"

"Like you do every time you get into that room with that giant piece of exploding bolts?" Marcella asked.

"Someone had to keep it going, and we sure as hell weren't getting enough money from the few gigs we did land before we got cut off." Brick stated.

"And you took the phrase '_using your head_,' to a whole new level, Brickster." Marcella replied, causing Brick to blush to his roots.

"Meaning?" Kim asked, looking at Marcella.

"The generator stopped working one time when we were practicing for a gig, and our dear Brick tried a new way of getting it to work, he slammed his head into the side of it . . . it started working again, but our bass player almost wound up in Middleton Memorial with a concussion." Marcella replied, a wry grin on her face.

"That wasn't the only time Brick used his head." Ron stated slyly.

"That was _**NOT**_ my fault" Brick stated, glaring, and pointing at Marcella.

"That was Felix, not me." Marcella replied.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Oh, Felix forgot to tape down Marcella's mic cord, and my feet got tangled up in it . . . you can imagine the rest." Brick stated dryly.

"Let me guess . . . you took a header on the floor." Kim said, grinning.

"Yep, Brick hit the concrete, Ron went face first into the steel door." Marcella replied.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the _**ONLY**_ thing Ron inadvertently put his face in." Brick added, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Meaning?" Kim asked, but Ron simply looked at Brick, and Marcella.

"Okay, enough of the reminiscing." he said loudly.

"Is there something you're not telling me, '_**RON-MAN**_'?" Kim asked.

"He won't tell you, Kim . . . so I will." Brick stated.

"If you value your life, you will say nothing." Ron replied, not looking at Brick.

"Too late, Ron . . . spill, Brick." Kim replied.

"Well . . . Ron tripped down the stairs one time, and landed face first in Tara's . . . well . . . you get the picture." Brick replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I don't know who was shocked, or smiling more." Marcella added.

"I know that Tara turned about seventeen different shades of red on that one." Brick stated, a chuckle in his voice.

"Thank you both so very much." Ron stated sarcastically.

"Not a problem, Ron-man." Brick replied, thumping Ron in the back.

"No big." Marcella added, smiling as she walked by Ron.

It was at that point that a white Land Rover pulled up, and out jumped Tara King, and Hope Lee, both of them were holding shopping bags from Club Banana, both had wide smiles, and Tara had a tight grip on two cases, one was green, and appeared to be a case for some kind of band instrument, while the other was rather long, and shaped like a standard Tenor Saxophone.

"Are we late?" Tara asked.

"Nope . . . early." Marcella replied.

"Let me get this straight . . . you were all in a band of some kind?" Kim asked.

"Yep . . . garage band . . . we were just about to hit our first big gig, when '_**Bonnie Bitch**_' put a stop to it all." Hope stated, rather bluntly, and completely out of her usual calm character.

"Bonnie, and the food chain?" Kim asked.

"Called that one." Tara replied.

"I can see Tara getting caught by that one, but you, Hope?" Kim asked.

"It wasn't that, Kim, but . . . with three of our key members out of the picture, everything kind of shut down." Zita Flores stated, stepping out of a cherry red Dodge Charger, smiling widely.

"Hey, Z." Brick stated, now getting a good look at the beautiful Latin-American woman.

"Hey, Brick." Zita replied, now carrying a guitar case past Kim, and disappearing into the bomb shelter.

"So, all we're waiting for is Felix, right?" Kim asked.

"Yep . . . the Master of the skins." Marcella replied.

"Felix is a drummer?" Kim asked, completely at a loss for words, she knew that playing the drums meant needing the use of your feet, but Felix had been paralyzed from the waist down since the age of eleven, how could he be able to work the bass drums, which needed to be operated with the feet?

"Best one I've seen in a long time." Ron replied, just as a large white Chevy van rolled up.

"Speak of the devil." he added, as Felix hovered out of the large sliding door on the passenger side of the vehicle.

Zita quickly ran up to Felix, and jumped into his chair, and right into his lap, causing Felix to smile widely.

"Brickster, Tara, and my lovely little goddess." Felix stated, nodding to each one, and planting a kiss on Zita's cheek.

"Hey, baby . . . you ready to do this?" Zita asked.

"I was born ready." Felix replied, smiling.

As he disappeared into the shelter, with Brick trailing.

It took a couple of minutes, but the lights came on in the old bomb shelter with a loud bang.

"_**OW! SON-OF-A . . .!**_" Came Brick's voice from the generator room.

"Ah, ah, Brickster . . . watch your tongue." Felix admonished.

"_Feh_ . . . just hand me the cables." Brick replied.

"Why don't you let me do it . . . you try it, and both of us will get thrown halfway into the next room." Felix stated.

"Fine . . . I'll go set up the equipment." Brick replied, coming out of the room with a frown on his face.

Just as Brick exited, the lights went out, then came back on again, brighter than before.

"Am I the man, or what?" Felix stated, a smile on his face, as he came out of the generator room.

"Where'd Hope go?" Brick asked, now looking around.

"Not too sure." Tara replied, as the sound of a car engine came from outside.

"Where did you go, Hope?" Felix asked, as she entered the old bomb shelter.

"Somebody had to make sure you guys were fed." Hope replied.

"Let me guess, either Bueno Nacho, or Cow and Chow." Brick said dryly.

"Neither . . . try The Acropolis." Hope stated, now showing several bags with an Ancient Greek motif on them.

"You're _**KIDDING?!**_" Tara said, looking at the bags.

"_**ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**_" Brick asked, his eyes wide, and his mouth practically watering.

"But how . . ." Marcella asked, eyeing the bags.

"Ron threw me a couple hundred for the food." Hope said, smiling.

"Yeah . . . you got my change?" Ron asked.

"Yep . . . and it's just enough to cover my gas too." Hope said with a wry smile.

"Oh, alright." Ron replied, handing Hope back the change.

"Oh, don't be so sour . . . I have something special for you." Hope stated.

"Cool." Ron replied, as Hope pulled out a large Bueno Nacho bag.

"Here you go." Hope stated, handing Ron the bag.

"My chimmerito?" Ron asked.

"Plus a family pack of nacos." Hope replied, smiling.

"Ah . . . hello stomach." Ron stated, taking a huge bite out of the chimmerito in his hand.

"Poor me . . . second fiddle to a heart attack wrapped in tin foil." Kim stated, watching Ron wolf down the chimmerito, and save the nacos for later.

"Now, Tara . . . did you bring your flute with you?" Ron asked, as Tara set the two cases down, she quickly assembled a Turquoise and Silver Tenor Saxophone, she then opened up the green case, and assembled a flute.

"If you think for one second that I plan to use that rusty piece of crap in that cupboard, you're sadly mistaken." she stated.

"Picky, picky." Ron replied.

"When my lips looked like I kissed a rusty bumper . . . better believe it." Tara stated.

"Bet Josh didn't mind." Marcella said, as she and Hope giggled slightly.

"Josh Mankey can go take a long walk off a short pier, Marcella." Tara replied coldly.

"What happened to you and Josh Mankey?" Kim asked, blinking as though she had just been caught by the beam from a really bright flashlight.

"Uh-oh." Brick stated dryly.

"Boy trouble." Felix added.

"Take cover until the storm blows over." Ron finished, as he ducked behind an old, and rather weatherbeaten looking amp.

"Would you like the full story, Kim?" Tara asked, her voice muffled through clenched teeth.

"Please no." Felix said.

"I don't think this place could stand it." Ron added.

"I second that motion." Brick replied.

"Here, here." Ron finished.

"Spill anyway." Kim stated.

"Do the words '_cheating scumbag_' mean anything to you?" Tara asked, earning a shocked look from Kim.

"You're _**KIDDING?!**_" Kim stated loudly.

"Nope . . . caught him at Ghirdello's last night with Angie Devlin." Tara replied.

"You did leave him in one piece, I hope?" Brick asked.

"This is Bobby Montgomery all over again." Felix added, at this point, Tara's face began turning deep red.

"You had to bring that one up, didn't you, Felix?" Ron asked, as he kept his eyes on Tara, praying that she wouldn't go overboard.

"Oops." Felix said lamely, as Tara went off.

At that point, Tara whirled around on the balls of her feet, and drove her fist into, and through a wooden cabinet behind Ron's head (Ron had to duck to keep from getting clobbered.)

"_**WHAT ARE YOU SWINGING AT ME FOR, I DIDN'T SAY IT?!**_" Ron exclaimed, looking at the smashed cabinet, and cringing.

"No, but you were the closest." Tara replied, an evil look on her face.

"If it'll make you feel any better, Tara, we're gonna do one of your favorites to start off tonight." Ron stated, to which, Tara beamed.

"We're gonna do that one?" she asked, as if she were a child that had been told that Christmas was coming two months early this year.

"Why do you think I asked you to bring your flute?" Ron asked.

"I think that'll make me feel better . . . you're right." Tara replied, taking the long woodwind instrument in her hands, as everyone walked to their respective instruments, and Ron dug out from the case he had brought with him, what appeared to be an old Gibson Les Paul guitar.

"Anyplace for me to sit?" Kim asked.

"Yeah . . . there's an old sofa right behind you, Kim." Zita pointed out.

Kim took a seat on the old, and threadbare sofa, and watched, as everyone took up their instruments, and prepared for their first practice in five years.

"Alright, how many of you remember Knights in White Satin?" Ron asked, looking at the group. All of them nodded.

"Alright, let's do it." Ron stated, as the music started, Ron walked up to a mic, and began to sing, in a very wonderful mid tenor voice, very unlike the one he spoke with.

_Knights in white satin,_

_Never reaching the end,_

_Letters are written, never meaning to send,_

_Beauty I've always missed,_

_With these eyes before,_

_Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore,_

'_Cause I love you,_

_Yes I love you,_

_Oh, how I love you, oh, how I love you,_

_Gazing at people,_

_Some hand in hand,_

_Just what I'm going through, they can't understand,_

_Some try to tell me,_

_Thoughts they cannot defend,_

_Just what you want to be, you will be in the end,_

_And I love you,_

_Yes I love you,_

_Oh, how I love you,_

_Oh, how I love you,_

Kim was mesmerized at the music she was hearing, her main thought was,

'_Why did Ron never tell me before?_'

Ron stopped singing, as Tara stepped up, playing a beautiful, and somewhat haunting solo on the flute she had brought with her, after a few seconds, she stepped back, and Ron stepped forward again.

_Knights in white satin,_

_Never reaching the end,_

_Letters are written,_

_Never meaning to send,_

_Beauty I'd always missed,_

_With these eyes before,_

_Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore,_

'_Cause I love you,_

_Yes, I love you,_

_Oh, how I love you, oh how I love you,_

_And I love you,_

_Yes, I love you,_

_Oh, how I love you,_

_Oh, how I love you._

"_**WOW!**_" Kim exclaimed, once the music had stopped, "that was _**AMAZING!!**_"

"We still got a couple more before we call us being back, Kim." Brick replied, looking at the red haired beauty, and smiling widely.

"I got an idea . . . what about '_Tough Guys_'?" Ron asked.

"Nah . . . let's _**REALLY**_ rock her world, Ron-man." Felix stated, smiling evilly.

"Uh-huh . . . '_Twilight Zone_'?" Ron asked.

"Evil, steel wheels . . . pure evil." Brick added.

"When Kim hears it, and reacts like I think she will, I highly doubt Ron will mind." Felix stated on a knowing smile.

"You might be right . . . we'll do that one." Ron replied, smiling along with Felix, and Brick\, as he and Brick walked up to two mics, just as Zita began to play.

_Somewhere in a lonely hotel room, there's a guy startin' to realize that eternal fate has turned its back on him . . . it's two a.m._

Brick has started the song by talking the first verse, followed by Ron, in full throat.

_It's two a.m. _

_The fear is gone,_

_I'm sittin' here waitin', the gun's still warm,_

_Maybe my connection is tired of takin' chances,_

_Yeah, there's a storm on the loose, sirens in my head,_

_Wrapped up in silence, all circuits are dead,_

_Cannot decode, my whole life spins into a frenzy,_

_Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone,_

_Place is a madhouse, feels like being cloned,_

_My beacon's been moved under moon and star,_

_Where am I to go now that I've gone too far (__**Oh, whoa, oh**__)_

_Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone,_

_Place is a madhouse, feels like being cloned,_

_My beacon's been moved under moon and star,_

_Where am I to go now that I've gone too far,_

_Soon you will come to know,_

_When the bullet hits the bone,_

_Soon you will come to know,_

_When the bullet hits the bone,_

A quick break in the vocals and then, Brick stepped forward, to sing the second verse.

_I'm fallin' down the spiral, destination unknown,_

_Double-crossed messenger, all alone,_

_Can't get no connection, can't get through, where are you,_

_Well, the night weighs heavy on his guilty mind,_

_This far from the border line,_

_But when the hit man comes,_

_He knows damned well he has been cheated,_

_And he says:_

Once again, the switch between Brick, and Ron took place, and now, it was Ron's mid tenor voice taking the place of Brick's high bass voice.

_Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone,_

_Place is a madhouse, feels like being cloned,_

_My beacon's been moved under moon and star,_

_Where am I to go now that I've gone too far (__**oh, whoa oh**__),_

_Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone,_

_Place is a madhouse, feels like being cloned,_

_My beacon's been moved under moon, and star,_

_Where am I to go now that I've gone too far,_

_Soon you will come to know,_

_When the bullet hits the bone,_

_Soon you will come to know,_

_When the bullet hits the bone,_

_When the bullet hits the bone._

The sound of a thunderclap went off as Felix brought his sticks down on the tom-tom to his right, as though it were plugged into Marcella's keyboards, followed by a bass riff from Brick, who had a beautiful black Fender Jazz Bass strapped around his neck, then, it was Ron's turn to show off, as he began a somewhat complicated lead riff, the sound of his guitar reaching a higher, and higher pitch, until he once again brought his voice to bear.

_Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone,_

_Place is a madhouse, feels like being cloned,_

_My beacon's been moved under moon and star,_

_Where am I to go now that I've gone too far (__**oh, whoa, oh**__),_

_Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone,_

_Place is a madhouse, feels like being cloned,_

_My beacon's been moved under moon and star,_

_Where am I to go now that I've gone too far,_

_Soon you will come to know,_

_When the bullet hits the bone,_

_Soon you will come to know,_

_When the bullet hits the bone,_

_Soon you will come to know,_

_When the bullet hits the bone,_

_When the bullet hits the bone,_

_Uh-huh, ah, when the bullet hits the bone,_

_When the bullet this the bone,_

_Uh-huh, ah, when the bullet hits the bone._

"Whoa . . . that sounded better than the first time we did it." Brick stated, a satisfied smile on his face.

Ron looked at Kim carefully. She was staring straight ahead, with a glassy look in her eyes, as though she had gone catatonic.

"Uh, Kim . . . Earth to KP?" Ron asked, waving his hand in front of Kim's face, and leaning in, so he could get a look at her face.

Once Ron was at Kim's eye level, she moved with the speed of a Cheetah, grabbing him by his shirt collar, and pulling him into an Earth-shattering kiss.

"You owe me two bucks, Z." Felix stated, to which Zita chuckled, and pulled two one dollar bills out of her pocket, and handed the money over.

"That was _**AWESOME!**_" Kim exclaimed, to which Ron seemed to have adopted a blank look.

"Yeah . . . good song . . . must remember to record." Ron replied, in a far off voice.

Brick chuckled, as he walked forward, placed his hand under Ron's nose, and loudly snapped his fingers.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, shaking his head.

"Sorry to disturb you, buddy, but you did bring us down here to practice." Brick stated calmly.

"Practice, right," Ron replied, then, he added, "let's slow it down for this one, okay?"

"Hey, I got one . . . this one might just turn that force ten kiss you got into a force twenty, Ron." Hope stated suddenly.

"Force . . . _**TWENTY?!**_" Ron asked, his eyes going wide, as Kim flushed a bright shade of crimson.

"Yeah . . . remember that one you wrote just before we broke? I believe you called it '_The Search is Over_,' or something like that." Hope stated, not sure of the name of the song.

"That's the one . . . why not." Ron replied, smiling, as Hope turned to the old piano, and began playing a beautiful melody, as Ron stepped forward again, and took up the lead vocal.

_How can I convince you,_

_What you see is real,_

_Who am I to blame you,_

_For doubting what you feel,_

_I was always reaching,_

_You were just a girl I knew, I took for granted,_

_The friend I had in you,_

_I was living for a dream,_

_Loving for the moment,_

_Taking on the world,_

_That was just my style,_

_Then I looked into your eyes, I could see forever,_

_The search is over, you were with me all the while,_

_Can it last forever, or will we fall apart,_

_At times it's so confusing,_

_The questions of the heart,_

_You followed me through changes, and patiently you'd wait,_

_Till I came to my senses to some miracle of fate,_

_I was living for a dream, loving for the moment,_

_Taking on the world,_

_That was just my style,_

_Then I looked into your eyes, I could see forever,_

_The search is over, you were with me all the while,_

_Now the miles stretch out behind me loves that I have lost,_

_Broken hearts lie victims of the past,_

_Then good luck,_

_It finally struck like lightning from the blue,_

_Every highway's leading me back to you,_

_Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done,_

_The search has come full circle, our destinies are one,_

_So if you ever loved me,_

_Show me that you give a damned, we'll know for certain,_

_The man I really am,_

_I was living for a dream,_

_Loving for the moment,_

_Taking on the world,_

_That was just my style,_

_Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper,_

_The search is over, love was right before . . . my eyes._

The song ended with Ron smiling widely. Kim was completely shocked, Ron had stunned her with a song that she had never heard before, mentally, she wondered:

'_How long has he had feelings for me, and I never knew it?_'

"Well, Kim?" Ron asked, looking at his girlfriend carefully, she remained still, not speaking.

"Earth to KP." Ron stated.

"Ron . . . I . . ." Kim stammered, she then reached up, and pulled him into another mind numbing kiss . . . it didn't take long for the two to melt into their passion.

"We'd better separate those two before Kim decides to rape him." Felix stated.

"You can't rape the willing, wheels." Brick stated, chuckling.

"Somehow, I have to doubt that Ron will be resisting too much." Hope added.

"Okay . . . I'll deal with this." Tara replied, she quickly stuffed her index fingers into her mouth, and let out a shrill, high-pitched whistle that caused Kim and Ron to jump about a foot off the couch, and start staring around, as though someone were shooting at them.

"Good morning, you two . . . hate to bust your bubble, but let's get this party going." Tara stated, once Kim and Ron had regained their composure.

"Hey, Kim . . . why don't you join us for one?" Marcella asked, looking expectantly at Kim.

"Now that is the best idea you've come up with in a long time, Marci." Tara stated, smiling at her best friend.

"No, the band is your thing . . . I don't really sing." Kim replied.

"Oh, don't give me that." Tara stated boldly.

"Two words, Kim . . . Talent Show." Brick stated.

"And I got two words in response, Brick . . . Bonnie Rockwaller." Kim replied.

"What about the bitch?" Brick asked.

"_**HELLO?!**_ Whole reason I entered the talent show to begin with." Kim stated.

"And you waxed her butt all over the stage." Brick reminded her.

"Actually, it was Ron that won." Marcella stated, remembering the show.

"Yeah, but I checked the ballots before they were burned . . . had Ron not covered for Kim, she would've won." Brick responded.

"That was a one-time thing, Brick, besides, the band thing is more yours than it is mine." Kim stated.

At that moment, Marcella leaned over, and whispered something into Kim's ear.

"Alright, Marcella, you're on." Kim stated, now walking up to the stage area, and grabbing a spare mic.

"What did you say to her?" Ron asked Marcella, looking the beautiful Latin-American over carefully.

"Later." Marcella replied, as she leaned back in front of her keyboards.

"Ron." Kim stated.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Pick me out a winner." Kim replied.

"Yeah, a winner, what do you want, fast, slow, medium . . . talk to me." Ron stated, grabbing up a bunch of papers, and going through them.

"How about a nice ballad." Brick stated.

"A nice ballad . . . you sure?" Ron asked.

"Come on, Ron-man . . . God knows you got enough of them hanging around in that brain of yours." Felix replied.

"Alright . . . I'll see what I can do." Ron stated, grabbing up a large pile of sheet music, and thumbing through it, depositing the ones he didn't like into a pile onto the floor.

"Nope, duet on that one." he said, tossing one sheet to the floor.

"Nah . . . too sappy." he said, now tossing another to the floor.

"_**WAAY**_ too depressing." he stated, tossing another behind his right shoulder.

He finally stopped, and began studying a sheet that got his attention quickly.

"Wait a minute . . . this one might just do it." he stated, nodding his head, as he handed Kim a piece of sheet music, smiling widely.

"Everyone gather round, I got a good one here." Ron stated, as he walked to the center of the hastily made stage.

"What're we gonna need for this one, Ron-man?" Brick asked.

"Everyone." Ron replied.

"Ooh, yeah . . . I like this one." Marcella stated, smiling widely

"Flute, Sax, or what?" Tara asked.

"Flute, Tara." Ron replied.

"_**YES!**_" Tara squealed, then, looking at Kim, she added, "Thanks, Kim."

"You can always back down, Kim." Marcella replied slyly.

"So not happening, Marcella." Kim replied.

"Alright, then, ladies, and gents . . . let's do it." Ron replied, setting up behind Kim, as the rest of the group took up their positions, and began to play . . . Kim waited for a few seconds, and when she was cued, she began to sing.

_So much to believe in,_

_We were lost in time,_

_Everything I needed,_

_I feel in your eyes,_

_Always thought of keeping,_

_Your heart next to mine,_

_But now that seems so far away,_

_Don't know how love could leave without a trace,_

_Where do silent hearts go?_

_Where does my heart beat now?_

_Where is the sound,_

_That only echoes through the night?_

_Where does my heart beat now?_

_I can't live without,_

_Without feeling it inside,_

_Where do all the lonely hearts go?_

_Where do all the lonely hearts go?_

_Candle in the water,_

_Drifting helplessly,_

_Hiding from the thunder,_

_Come and rescue me,_

_Driven by the hunger,_

_Of the endless dream,_

_I'm searching for the hand that I can hold,_

_I'm reaching for the arms that let me know,_

_Where do silent hearts go?_

_Where does my heart beat now?_

_Where is the sound,_

_That only echoes through the night,_

_Where does my heart beat now?_

_I can't live without, without feeling it inside,_

_Where do all the lonely hearts go?_

_Where do all the lonely hearts go?_

A break in the singing came, which allowed Kim to take a quick drink of water from a cup near Marcella's keyboards, then, it was back to work:

_Then one touch overcomes the silence, love still survives,_

_Two hearts that needed one another, give me wings to fly,_

_Where does my heart beat now?_

_Where is the sound,_

_That only echoes through the night?_

_Where does my heart beat now?_

_I can't live without, without feeling it inside?_

At this point, Kim broke off from the rest of the group, singing what she read.

_I need someone to give my heart to,_

_I feel it getting stronger, and stronger,_

_I feel it inside,_

_hearts are made to last,_

_To the end of time._

As the music once again faded, this time, it was Ron who was left speechless.

"Well, at least he had the presence of mind to stop when the rest of us did." Felix stated, nearly chuckling as he saw Ron, staring straight ahead, as though he had been hypnotized, while at the same time, Marcella, and Hope began laughing loudly.

"I think you shorted out his brain, Kim." Tara stated, looking at Ron, and trying hard to keep from laughing.

"Serves him right." Kim replied, giggling slightly.

"For what?" Brick asked.

"For not telling me about this, and about how him singing like that would . . ." Kim replied, her face taking on a sudden dreamy expression.

"Put you in your own little world?" Brick asked.

"Huh?" Kim responded, in a far off voice.

"Figures." Brick replied.

"Kim . . . that was _**AMAZING!!**_" Ron nearly yelled.

"And that was my ear, Ron-man." Brick replied, holding his right ear.

"You have a tin ear anyway, Brick . . . come on, Kim . . . you have to join up with us." Ron stated, a pleading note to his voice.

"We got a few that need a voice like yours . . . interested?" Brick asked, looking at Kim.

"It was kind of fun . . . but no," Kim stated, "I mean, I still have to wait on my college entrance exams, then, I got missions . . . I mean, let's be honest, what would happen if we were in the middle of a show, and suddenly, Wade beeps me with a mission? That wouldn't look very good."

"Why don't you ask him about it?" Ron asked, gaining a sheepish grin to his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked, as Ron looked at his watch.

"Better open the door Brick . . . Wade should be coming in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ." Ron stopped, as a loud knocking echoed from the steel door that separated the bomb shelter from the outside world, "now." he finished.

Brick did as asked, and when the door was opened fully, Wade was standing at the threshold, grinning from ear to ear, as if he had known this was going to happen for months.

"Wade? What?" Kim stammered, looking at Wade, then, back to Ron.

"I think it would be the perfect cover, Kim . . . no one would suspect you of actually doing missions, while also working in a band, it's perfect." Wade stated, still smiling.

"Wade, my missions take me all over the world at the drop of a hat," Kim replied, "a band takes time to pack up, organize, load equipment, the list is endless."

"That's what Roadies are for, Kim." Wade responded, still smiling.

"It just won't work." Kim stated.

"Why not?" Wade asked.

"What band can be loaded, and packed up in the time it takes for me to get a ride?" Kim asked.

"All of them," Wade replied, "because it's not the band members packing up the equipment, that usually arrives a day early, and is already set up by the time the band arrives."

"Okay . . . using that theory, say we have a concert in Middleton, and our target is less than a day away in London?" Kim asked.

"It can still be done, Kim, usually, the band is gone before the equipment is packed up, and moved out, not to mention the fact that if you're the headlining act, you usually have two opening acts before you even step out on stage, si, that gives you an extra four hours at the most." Wade replied.

"Why don't we run the idea by Dr. Director, Kim . . . if anyone can help with the logistics, it would be GJ." Ron stated.

"But what about everyone else? I mean, they have lives of their own, they can't just pick up, and set down that easily." Kim stated.

"Yeah, a life," Tara burst out, "if you call being a mall rat a life."

"My grades weren't good enough for anyplace but Middleton Community College, and I would rather get a Bachelor's Degree, instead of an Associates." Zita added.

"Ditto here." Marcella chipped in.

"I lost my scholarship at Upperton University, so, I'm free." Brick stated.

"And it's not like my cooking is that bad that I _have_ to go to Culinary School." Ron added.

"What about you, Hope?" Kim asked.

"Failed my college entrance exams, I'm pretty much stuck here, unless I can find a way out of this place." Hope replied.

"And you, Felix?" Kim asked, now looking at Felix with a hard eye, hoping to get some kind of support.

"Why do I need college, everything I want is right here in this room." Felix responded.

"Well . . . there's still the issue of time zones, I mean, every time we fly to the east, we have to remove an hour, that kind of blows a hole in the setting up a day early thing." Kim stated, pointing out a flaw in Wade's idea.

"I still say we should call Dr. Director." Ron stated, as Wade grabbed the Kimmunicator, and punched up the direct line with Global Justice.

"What may I do for you, Miss Possible?" came the voice of the Director of Global Justice, Betty Director.

"We got a slight problem here," Ron stated, making himself heard, "you see . . . there are eight of us in the room right now, Dr. D., and we kind of have a bit of a garage band going, but Kim's getting the eleventh hour jitters."

"Hmm . . . a band, huh?" Dr. Director replied, her face in thought, "That would be the best cover for your missions, Miss Possible, I would suggest you take this opportunity."

"Slight problem, Dr. Director." Marcella stated.

"And what might that be?" Dr. Director asked.

"Kim's got a major case of cold feet." Brick stated.

"Yeah, she doesn't want to do it, even though she's got the pipes for it." Hope added.

"It's just . . . Are you all sure you want this, I mean it was just one song, that's all." Kim stated.

"One song, at last count, I believe we did three." Felix pointed out.

"I meant me, Felix." Kim stated.

"Tell you what, Kim, we'll let Dr. Director hear your voice, and let her make the call." Ron stated.

"And while we're at it, let's have a little wager," Marcella chimed in, "it's pretty simple, really, we let Dr. Director hear your voice, if she thinks you got the pipes for it, we work with Gj until we hit it big."

"Don't you mean _if_, Marcella?" Kim asked.

"Not a question of if, Kim, but a question of when." Felix replied.

"And if we don't?" Kim asked.

"Then we never bother you again about it." Marcella stated, then, she added, "GJ can get you into any school you want."

"As for the rest of us, we'll survive the best we can." Brick added.

"And how are you going to have her hear me, we didn't record those songs.' Kim stated, to which both Brick, and Ron smiled widely.

"Wrong again, Kim." Brick stated triumphantly.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"We recorded the whole session." Ron supplied, causing Kim's mouth to fall.

"You didn't." Kim stated, her voice showing slight surprise.

"Yeah, we did." Brick replied, and he reached to a small cabinet near Marcella's keyboards, and pulled out a small tape, which he placed into a player, and pushed the play button, instantly, Kim's vocals from her only recording filled the room, causing Dr. Director's mouth to fly open.

"Well?" Kim asked.

"Decision, Doctor." Marcella added.

"I am completely blown away, are you sure that you are an amateur?" Dr. Director asked.

"Of course I am." Kim replied.

"I would have to say, in my humble opinion, that you fit with this group like a glove, Miss Possible." Dr. Director replied.

"Boo-ya!" Ron stated, causing Brick to chuckle, and Tara to giggle.

"In fact, I am so impressed, I will offer your group its first gig." Dr. Director added.

"What's that?" Brick asked.

"There is an international law enforcement officers convention in London this month, and it was Global Justice's turn to book the entertainment." Dr. Director stated.

"Sounds a bit upscale." Brick replied.

"Well, it's definitely not Wembly Stadium." Dr. Director quickly added.

"Thank God for that . . . I don't think we're ready for that yet." Brick replied.

"_Yet._" Dr. Director stated, repeating Brick's last word.

"Don't rush us." Brick replied.

"Well, Miss Possible, you have heard my decision, and have my offer . . . do you accept?" Dr. Director asked.

"Well . . ." Kim hesitated.

"You're never gonna have a better chance to make it count, KP." Ron reminded her.

"Of course, I could always tell Bonnie that you were too scared to take the chance," Marcella added, "I'm sure she'd be understanding."

"Cheer up, Kim . . . I'm sure there was bound to be something a Possible _**COULDN'T**_ do." Tara stated rather boldly.

"Like hell . . . I'm in." Kim stated, her command presence in her voice.

"I think the first part of your training should be psychological warfare, Kim." Dr. Director stated, a smile crossing her face.

"'Cause you just got played, Kim, your bandmates just played you like a well-tuned instrument" Ron added, a huge smile to his face.

Kim's mouth began opening, and closing, as though she were a fish out of water, she then looked at the other seven people in the room, all of whom were now sporting wide grins.

"_**SUCKER!!**_" they all said in unison.

"_**OOOOOO!!**_" Kim stated, a frustrated look coming over her face.

"A Possible can do anything . . . even get played, see the logic there?" Ron asked.

"You, I can handle." Kim stated, as she drew close to him, and getting slightly intimate with him.

"_**EEP!**_" Ron suddenly squeaked.

"Oh, yeah . . . keep it up, Mr. Stoppable, and your little friend will be serving a months worth of solo duty in the frigid climate of my Arctic Circle." Kim stated, still smiling.

"Shutting up now." Ron stated, closing his mouth, and saying nothing more.

"At last, someone else to help keep the Ron-man grounded." Felix stated, on a chuckle.

"And then some." Marcella added, before bursting out in a booming laugh that everyone else joined in on.


End file.
